theinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Insanity 2 walkthrough
The Insanity 2 walkthrough (Text Edition) Finally...You play as this character,Peter Langdon..he's hot...lol "I'm Peter Langdon,a journalist for a nationally recognised newspaper.A while back I received a letter tipping me off to this place.I'd been investigating the Edgar Friendly videos.Whole thing seemed like a hoax to me,but I thought there just might be something in it.I sent my regular team,Lars,John-same guys that go with me everywhere-ahead to investigate. 2 days ago,I lost contact with them. Alone,I made my way to this old building.I found a window and broke in,hoping to find both what happened to my team,and a great story. If only I'd known what I was getting into." Beginning: Click on the arrow to begin. There are newspapers that u should read.If u're a first time player,then read it carefully.U'll never know. Click on the arrow to go out. There is another newspaper clip,and a still-lit candle.Grab the candle,and proceed upstairs. Examine the deep gulley.What on Earth???That is not Peter Langdon.Click on the notes.There is a key attached to it.And a note.From Edgar.Read it carefully. Take the key... Intro: "It's all...real?" Yeah,it's real.And look at his face.*laughs* End of intro,and beginning on: Go back,and use the key on the heavy door. "What the Hell?Was someone just standing there?" Yup...Ain't he adorable???lol anyways,there is a newspaper clip.Read it,and then proceed to the right. Oh my fucking lasagna.Would u look at the sizes of those things...sheeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...... Ignore the bugs ...or flies...or what ever they are,grab the wrench,on the left and proceed straight...Click on the bottom drawer and examine it.Use the wrench on the pipe.It will yank open,and it will reveal a blueprint.Use the blueprint on the first drawing.Then go back twice,and go straight. Click on the device and it will say Arnolfini Processor The code is 2169. It will open the door...but half of it,just enough to crawl through. Mephisto: Inside there are storage for bodies.They are all locked.I wonder what's in there..But at my case,click on the computer. Would u look at that.Subjects...Or Vivisects...very cool.Read it carefully.It contains Vivisects' weak spot. Leave the computer and click on the shower curtain.Take a closer look,and...prepare a hurl bag.'cause it's getting gross. "OH LORD..It's..John!!!! He was one of my missing crew,a researcher.What have they done to him?He came with his cameraman few weeks ago ahead of us to do some preliminary research on this are.We lost contact a few days ago before I came.This is... insanity.I need to escape from here,RIGHT NOW!!." Poor John.I feel sorry for him.Leave out of here...but wait..The computer turns on by itself...wtf???Hey look.A Chimera!!!After watching the footage,go back and proceed to the right. Uh oh... "This sick parody of a mythical werewolf is the one that was on the computer screen just now.I've no weapons.I'll have to run for it and find some other way,perhaps trap it.Think fast,Peter!!!" Quickly go back to Mephisto and hide behind the curtains where dead John is.Don't fall asleep... After u hid,there is one chance to escape.Pull the curtain.but u will have to hold on,until he is out of range.U must escape after the timer ends.well,exactly 4 seconds,the after exiting,click on the processor and click off!!!...Phew.That was close.Moving on...Go to the right,and go straight.Yays,the door is open...U can go through...But what is that noise??Oh,forget about it.Just go straight.Trust me. Now let's see here.What do we have here?We have a hole that Chimera came out of,earlier.We have another hole,but it has floorboards down there,and we have a wall safe...Hmmm.Let's check it out. Splitter: Instructions-"I see only the golden hue that rises.Cloud my skies that which exists only in shadow will spell never a dawn nor tomorrow for thee." Okay.So u have one sun,and 7 moons.goal is to make it sunny.There are more ways to beat it,and it's easy.Be careful.Don't fail in this one...After u beat it,click on it and grab the flashlight.Go back and click on the hole...on the right.Can't miss it... Inside: Use the flashlight to find the fuse box.After u've found the fuse box,click on it and...oh dear..."Wha-!!!I recognise out cameraman,Lars.What's left of him,anyway.Strung-up like an animal and something in here has been feeding on him.Jesus.Is it my fate to end up in a similar fashion?" uh,grab the knife and go back to the second floor. Go inside the room where it says,Alexander. Alexander: U will have a little conversation and then u will see him sit down,and that thing is on his back.Use the knife to stab the creature. "Throwing knife of Doom,activate!!"jk...and then,u have a conversation,again and he gives u the key to a mysterious room.but he doesn't know where he is.So go back to the beginning. Beginning again: Go to the upstairs corridor,and there u will see an very off wall.Try to use the key that Alexander gave u,and u will see that it was a door.Go inside,and take the cap off just in case.Go to the left,and try to take the rifle,nice and gently...But wait...There is something fishy about this window.Someone forgot to clean it.ah,well...take it nice and gently...I said gently!!Great,now look that u have done.There is a Cthulhu!!And he's gonna eat u...oh wait.He's not.He's a friendly Cthulhu..And he looks so cute!!*tries to hug Cthulhu but he runs away* aw,come on...Okay...so,his name is Lester,and he's a Cthulhu.Have a little chat with him,and he will say something that might help u.So,to tell u the truth,read it carefully.It might be useful..So,u have the rifle,and left...now go back to the place u got that knife...Okay?? After u do that,keep moving...but hey,don't linger.It's only Specter.He won't hurt u.Much...He will just nibble ya...if u're not fast enough.After u've killed him,sadly...I will miss u,Specter...*cries* ahem...continue... There is a lab...yays.I hate labs...I'm growing a phobia here...There is a switch.Pull it... holy shit!!!It's Project K. and he's sleeping...andyways,after a little chat with Friendly,take the bottle of acid.Switch off the chamber,and go back to the start...again...where u met Lester...Except u're not allowed to go in there...Heh.Anyways,use the acid on the water supply.That will show the Sarcosus who's boss.Go back down again,and go to the left.take the chains off.and u will automatically go in.keep moving,and there u will see Tracy Takaki.After a talk,she will try to kill u...Remember Insanity 1?Yeah.She loves that dude...Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeshhhh.They both need to get a life... Use the acid on her...sucker!!She will escape through an secret door.And she dropped a cross.take it.Proceed to the right,and go into the sewer.Use the flashlight,but watch out!!!Don't shine The Shimmer.If u read the subject log,at the beginning of the game,then u should of realised that he is suffer from Xenoderma Pigmentosis(If u study Pathology,then it means dry skin.Very dry skin...*whistles*The key is located on the right side of the screen.Take the key and...uh oh.. "Just as I felt my escape was secured a crackling noise from behind causes me to turn.The Thing is stirring.It has caught me in it's lair and looks into my eyes with a diabolical gaze,seconds before it shifts out of his position with almost inhuman ability.As I flee it pursues me with a ravenous,unforgiving hunger." Yeah...U better crawl out of there before it's too late.Keep clicking on the mouse button to escape...yeesh...after u..."barely" escape out of there,use the candle on the oily floors.It will burn!!Burn,Sucka!!!mwahahahaha...*ahem* Yays,u beat it.Now click on the elevator and first use the cross thing,then the key.yays...we're making progress...but what's that on the third floor???OMG!!It's Master Chief!!haha...gotcha there...It's only Edgar..with his scary shit... "Before I even hear his almost voiceless whisper I sense that it is him.Dr. Edgar Friendly.'Beyond here lies the exit,but you go no further today.He is waiting for you,and they'll be no lucky escapes this time.You will pay for what you did to her.You were so close...so close to escape.Goodbye.'" After u heard him,I know what he's talking about.He somehow managed to release the Chimera out...Son of a... *ahem* try to solve the puzzle... It's easy.Like,y'know, how u play those click,click..games,this one just the same.Just try to solve it,before the timer ends...well...u don't want to find out what happens...read the deathscene for more.It's very easy.After u beat that,well...he's back...time to die!!!*use the rifle and shoot it on the window...wait until he's in range of 50 meters or less.don't count,and don't miss.Sometimes that happens to me.And game finished.Peter escaped,but 6 months later,he dies...Well,his head gets turned into a vivisect and his body parts are bye bye..... The Insanity 2 Walkthrough (Video Edition) thumb|300px|right|The Insanity 2 speedrunagain,for those who don't like to read.